1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of orthopaedics, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing a reference to establish version in a glenoid of a scapula.
2. Description of the Related Art
The shoulder or glenohumeral joint allows for articulation between the glenoid or socket of the scapula and the head of the humerus. In a healthy shoulder, articular cartilage covers the articular portions of the humeral head and the glenoid to facilitate movement in the shoulder joint. A natural shoulder may degenerate for a variety of reasons. For example, the articular cartilage may wear. Degenerative changes to the shoulder anatomy may necessitate replacement of all or part of the natural shoulder with prosthetic shoulder components. For example, the natural humeral head may be replaced with a prosthetic humeral component. The glenoid may also be replaced with a prosthetic glenoid component. When glenoid replacement is indicated, the glenoid may be resurfaced and shaped to accept the prosthetic glenoid component. The glenoid component generally includes an articular surface which is engaged by the humeral head. When implanting a prosthetic glenoid component, surgeons seek to position the glenoid prosthesis to achieve proper version, i.e., proper alignment of the glenoid prosthesis with the surrounding anatomical structures.